xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Jan (SS036)
Jan (Japanese: ジャン Jan) is a character of the day who appeared in The Legend of X, Y, and Z!. Jan first appeared when he was talking to Aila on a cliff on the edge of nearby town. After they finished talking and Jan rode off on his Gogoat, an Yveltal appeared behind Aila. Jan tried to fight the Yveltal and sent his Talonflame to attack it with Flame Charge, but Yveltal countered the attack by using Oblivion Wing on Talonflame. The attack turned Talonflame into stone, which caused it to fall from the sky to the ground below. Jan then tried to attack Yveltal with his bow and arrow, only for Yveltal to use Oblivion Wing on him as well. However, right before it hit him Aila jumped in and took the attack, which also turned her to stone. After this, Jan fell off the cliff as Yveltal flew to the sky. Yveltal turned the entire surrounding area into stone, except for Jan and his Gogoat. Jan fell to his knees in grief of losing Aila, but right at this moment, a woman named Olympica and her two Meowstic appeared before him. She told him about a Pokémon called Xerneas, which, contrary to Yveltal, had the ability to give life to things that had been turned to stone or had otherwise lost any sign of life. Jan then sought out Xerneas in order to revitalize his town and save Aila. On his path, he came across a wild Scatterbug that was weak, before coming across an old man who had three other Scatterbug. The man told him about where Xerneas was, and Jan continued to travel to his destination with this new information. After some time, Jan arrived in a place where the king, Veofum, his servants, and soldiers were all carrying lit torches and were ready to burn Xerneas, which was currently in its tree state. As they set the tree on fire, Jan appeared on the scene and ordered them to stop burning it. They refused to listen, however, and as the tree was burning, a group of Zygarde Cells gathered nearby. The Zygarde formed into a Zygarde 50% Forme and attacked the soldiers, servants, and their Pokémon for trying to kill Xerneas. After Zygarde's attack, its Cells separated and spread to different locations, while Xerneas turned into its normal state. Witnessing this, Jan tried to talk Xerneas into helping him, but Xerneas did not listen and ran off. After this incident, Jan traveled back to his hometown and tried to revitalize the land himself by planting seeds. At the same time, he started engraving information about each of the three Legendary Pokémon that he encountered. One night, while writing down this information, Xerneas appeared before him. Sensing how dedicated he was about revitalizing the land, the Life Pokémon used Geomancy, turning the town's barren landscape back to life, but it failed to revive Aila. Jan and his Gogoat stayed by Aila's statue as the former grew into an old man. One day, a little girl approached him, curious about what he was doing. Jan went on explain his story to her. Screenshots IMG 3151.JPG IMG 3117.JPG IMG 3116.JPG IMG 3114.JPG IMG 3113.JPG IMG 3182.JPG IMG 3181.JPG IMG 3180.JPG IMG 3179.JPG IMG 3178.JPG IMG 3177.JPG IMG 3176.JPG IMG 3175.JPG IMG 3174.JPG IMG 3173.JPG IMG 3172.JPG IMG 3171.JPG IMG 3168.JPG Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Legendary Character Category:Deceased Category:Kalos Region Category:Archer Category:Animal Empathy Category:Trackers Category:Horseback Riding Category:Humans